1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developer cartridge that contains developer, and a developing unit including the developer cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
A developer cartridge that has a partition wall having an arc shape that convex toward the developing device is known. In the developer cartridge, an opening is formed on the partition wall, and developer conveyed by an agitator is supplied to the developing device through the opening.
In the developer cartridge, since an inner face of the partition wall is concave, the agitator slides smoothly on the concave inner face and the developer may not be discharged from the opening in a good manner.